The present invention relates to a tray for sorting and counting medicinal items such as pills and capsules, buttons, food items such as beans, hardware items such as nuts, bolts and screws, and like small objects of different size from a bulk supply of mixed sizes of such objects and for pouring the sorted and/or counted objects of a selected size into a storage or dispensing bottle or container.
A number of counting tray designs have been proposed for use by pharmacists for counting out pills and capsules. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,224, 2,812,076, 2,952,369, 3,819,064 and 4,261,683 are illustrative of prior art inventions relating to counting tray designs. All of the tray designs of these patents include pour spouts or discharge means through which sorted or counted quantities of pills or capsules are poured into a container or bottle. Trays of similar design have been used for hardware items and for sorting and counting small notion or sundry items.